


It's A Wonderful Life

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the-orange-witch provided the prompt: 'What about the awkward first date in a highschool AU, where Erwin's the jock and Levi's the punk?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life

“I got stuck. I’m on my way. Just get the popcorn. I’ll see you in there.”

Which is why he was sitting in a cinema theatre on his own, with a huge bucket of popcorn on his lap and an empty seat beside him. He wriggled his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages.

Nothing.

The lights went down and someone slipped into the seat beside him. The rush of relief he felt was short-lived however as he realised it wasn’t her. It was a guy, pale skin, spiked hair.

“That seat is taken,” Erwin murmured.

He had piercings in his eyebrow and lip. He looked at Erwin with cold indifference, his gaze flicking up and down Erwin disdainfully.

“I think you’re in the wrong screen.” He eventually said.

Erwin glanced around him and realised that he indeed was the odd one out in this theatre.

“What movie is this?”

The guy held his ticket up in front of Erwin’s face so he could read: Franz Kafka’s It’s a wonderful life. What the actual hell? Erwin was about to stand up and leave but at that same moment the movie started and he felt weird leaving so he settled back into his seat and reached into the bucket of popcorn.

It was a black and white movie.

Erwin glanced sideways to see the reaction of the people around him. They all seemed intent on the screen. Erwin nudged the guy beside him and offered the popcorn, he shook his head, not even turning his head. Erwin turned back to the screen.

It was some weird shit.

He didn’t know whether to laugh or not when the man in the bed turned into a banana, and then there was the scary ass guy with the knives and hacksaws, and the girls bouncing around the room like bunny rabbits. And he didn’t know whether to be repulsed or not by the killing of the insect and the man in the bed turning into a spider. But he was oddly moved by the ending.

“Is it finished?” he asked when the end credits began to roll.

The lights came up and people started to get up and leave.

“They’re showing Metamorphosis next, if you liked it that much.”

Erwin could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Now the lights were up, Erwin could see he was wearing eyeliner.

“I did like it. It was kinda Burtonesque.”

The guy looked at him again but this time there was a hint of surprise in his eyes.

“Yeah, I thought that too.”

Neither of them moved from their seats.

“Is that a dog collar you’re wearing?”

“You gotta problem with that?”

Defensive.

“No, no. My dog, Scout, has one just like it. It’s very nice.“

Erwin felt very small under his raised eyebrow glare.

They fell into awkward silence.

Something, a memory, sparked in the back of Erwin’s mind; he knew this guy.

“Wait,” he muttered, turning in his seat to look at him. “Don’t we have some classes together? You always sit at the back of the class and never speak to anyone, right?”

That glare again.

“Yeah, and you’re the one at the front of the class, always surrounded by a crowd of idiots, and talking about shit.”

Erwin sat back in his seat.

“Okay.”

Erwin didn’t think sport was shit and not all his friends were idiots. But it made one thing very clear. They had absolutely nothing in common. Yet, here they were, sitting in an empty cinema theatre together, waiting for another weird as shit movie to start.

“I’m Erwin.”

“Levi.”

Erwin offered him the bucket of popcorn again and this time he took a handful. He had very tiny hands, and Erwin couldn’t stop staring at his hands, with there black painted nails. The promise he’d made his mom flashed bright as neon in his mind and he quickly looked away.

His mom had set him up on the blind date with Marie in the hope that he might be persuaded away from his ‘preferred proclivities’, as she put it. It would be a slap in her face if she knew that he was sitting here now, with this porcelain, painted, beauty of a guy.

But it wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried to meet Marie. It was hardly his fault she’d been late and he’d walked into the wrong screen.

The theatre started to fill up with people again. The lights went down and the movie started. It was black and white. It picked up exactly from the spot the other one had ended. It was just as weird as shit. Erwin settled back in his seat and reached into the bucket at the very same moment Levi did and their fingers brushed.

Levi pulled away. Erwin was sure he saw a blush on those too white cheeks.

Erwin sincerely hoped this wasn’t the last time he got to see Levi blush.


End file.
